


More than 1000 words

by V_a_l_y



Series: OTP Fanart Challenge! [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Art, Challenges, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: "The silence of a kiss is worth more than 1000 words" - Italian quote.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: OTP Fanart Challenge! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	More than 1000 words

"The silence of a kiss is worth more than 1000 words" - Italian quote.

Part from the "OTP FANART CHALLENGE"!


End file.
